There must be this
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Sabes que te quiero, pero debo hacerlo... SLASH JPRL


**Hola! Después de muchos intentos( unos 20..xD) he conseguido hacer un Remus&James más o menos, decente..xD( seimpre lo termino liando a Sirius con Remus..TT-TT) espero que os guste, es un poco triste, como comprendereis, no puede tener un final feliz, pero estoy satisfecha de como me ha quedado. Tenía ganas de hacer 1 ff de este paring porque la verdad, he visto muy pocos y me parece bastante interesante( no tanto como los Sirius& Remus, pero casi). No se que os parecerá, pero tiene faci solución: mandadme 1 review para decirme que tal. Gracias.**

**There must be this**

En una concurrida taberna de Hosgmeade, llamada las ''tres escobas'', tres amigo esperaban expectantes la noticia bomba de su compañero.

-¿Y bien¡No me digas que me perdido una cita con Samatha Waters solo para que me digas que Snape se tropezó y cayó sobre la tarta de calabaza!- gritó uno de los chicos, moreno y de ojos grises, muy atractivo y en este momento, colérico.

-Calma, Sirius. Seguro que es algo importante y difícil de decir¿verdad James?- dijo dulcemente, dedicándole una sonrisa el chico sentado a su derecha de ojos y cabello miel.

-Pues yo tengo hambre- se quejó un último chico, regordete y de ojillos de rata- Voy a pedir unos aperitivos, ahora vuelvo- se excusó.

-Peter, eres un glotón ¬¬-murmuró Sirius

-Bueno, es mejor así. Prefiero decíoslo solo a vosotros dos; seguramente a Peter le de un infarto o algo…- se burló el chico de gafas y esbelto cuerpo que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Sirius.

- Bueno, pues suéltalo de una vez- se quejó Sirius

-¡No le presiones!- le reprendió de nuevo el chico rubio

-Pero Moony… ¡Es exasperante¿Tan difícil es?- bufó el chico

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Lily¿vale?- estalló el chico de gafas dejando a las otros dos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué qué?- preguntó Moony totalmente alucinado.

-Voy a pedirle a Liliana Evans que se case conmigo- dijo James decididamente, aunque, algo en sus ojos, algo que quizás solo Moony podía ver, delataba su tristeza.

-¿La amas?-preguntó entonces el chico. James se quedó petrificado ante aquella pregunta.

-¡Pues vaya pregunta Remus¡Si se va a casar con ella¿tu qué crees!-se mofó Sirius- ¡Felicidades hermano!-exclamó dándole una palmadita amistosa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-James¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó al pelirroja cuando entraron en una sala pulcramente decorada.

-Bueno, pues…- dijo James tartamudeando. Aún estaba a tiempo. Aún podía escapar y decir a la persona a la que amaba lo que realmente sentía.

-¿Si?- lo instó Lily

-Yo…- empezó casi sin voz.

-Tú…-prosiguió Lily divertida

-Me preguntaba…- ¡A la porra! Tampoco había tanta prisa ¿no?- Si te gustaría… venir conmigo al Campeonato de Quidditch este verano- concluyó dejando a Lily desilusionada.

-Claro…-respondió con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que se lo pediría? Sabía perfectamente, que no la amaba. Que sus miradas dulces no iban dirigidas a ella, que sus suspiros iban dedicado a otro…- Si no te importa, me voy a la cama. Estoy rendida- dijo antes de salir corriendo a refugiarse en brazos de su mejor amiga. James, por su parte, volvió con pasos lentos a la Sala Común, donde Sirius se encontraba coqueteando con una chica cos cursos menor mientras Remus rodaba los ojos llamándola ''yogurina''. Se sentó junto a este último, que como siempre, le sonrió. Sirius se fue con la ''yogurina'' a algún lugar más privado, dejándolos solos a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Lily¿Se lo pediste? La vi muy ilusionada. Creo que se filtró información, su mejor amiga estaba en la mesa de alado esta mañana- le explicó

-Eso explica porque se ha quedado tan desilusionada…- murmuró muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que el desarrollado oído del licántropo no lo oyera.

-Así que, no se lo has pedido- por alguna extraña razón, tenía ganas de sonreír, y sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Bueno, es que, no es facil y además, yo…- susurró

-¿Tú…?-repitió Remus

-No la quiero- vale, ya lo había dicho. Seguramente Remus le ayudaría con el problema como hacía siempre.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo simplemente- una mirada vale más que mil palabras- dijo sonriendo- y la tuya de esta mañana… déjame decirte que no has disimulado muy bien. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque te vas a casar con ella si no la amas.

-Porque… porque lo otro es un amor imposible y además, Lily será una gran esposa y podré seguir con la larga tradición Potter- le explicó

-¿Y con la otra persona no podrías hacerlo?-preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-Es totalmente imposible porque es un hombre- confesó. ¿Por qué con remus todo era tan fácil? O al menos, cuando él lo decía, todo parecía simple.

-Entiendo- asintió Remus sin reparo. Después de todo¿para qué escandalizarse? Él también era gay y cuando lo contó James solo lo aceptó- y no quieres decepcionar a tu familia…

-No quiero arriesgarlo todo sin saber si él siente lo mismo –dijo sinceramente

-¿Y si así fuera¿Si también te quisiera?- preguntó interesado

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca había barajado esa posibilidad. Sería difícil elegir…

-Mi veredicto es que antes de pedirle matrimonio a Lily, te asegures de que la persona a la que amas no te corresponde- sonrió levantándose del sillón.

-¡Moony¡Espera!-exclamó cogiéndolo del brazo, Remus se volvió desconcertado, pero lo estuvo aún más cuando James empezó a besarlo, aunque solo fueron unos instantes, el shock de la impresión, porque a los poco segundo respondía al ansioso beso que llevaba siete años esperando.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

-Sabes que te quiero, pero debo hacerlo- susurró en el oído de Remus antes de levantarse y ponerse de rodillas ante Lily.

-¿Te pasa algo, James?-preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Lily¿Te casarás conmigo?-preguntó haciendo que todo el Gran Comedor se volviera hacia ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- exclamó ella, entusiasmada mientras besaba con pasión a su ahora prometido, el cual miraba de reojo, como Remus se mantenía en su pose estoica hasta el final, apunto de llorar, pero después de todo, tenía que ser así.

**FIN**

**Bueno, este el final. Un one-shoot, me parece que no hace falta hacerle una continuación, todos sabemos lo que pasa. Como dice Remus ''tenía que ser así'', solo hay un final para esta paring y me da muchísima pena que sea este. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me mandeis algún review.**

**Thank you for read.**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
